


Mister Grace and Valentine's Day

by rosworms



Series: Mister Grace [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Grace and Sam Winchester have been together since the school dance in September, much to the joy of their students. Valentine's Day is coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Grace and Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Dance  
Friday, February 13  
7pm-10pm

Castiel grinned up at the sign that hung over the entrance to the cafeteria as he sipped on his juice. He’d already signed up to volunteer. It was the least he could do since he’d missed the last school dance that he was supposed to chaperone.

He could feel the blush on his face as he recalled that night and he ducked his head, walking away to his own classroom. He needed to prepare for next period.

~

"Mister Grace, will you be chaperoning at the Valentine’s Dance?"

Castiel pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. When did his classroom start taking more of an interest in him than they did in the subject they were supposed to be studying? 

He blamed social media and faux news programs. 

"Liza, that question has absolutely nothing to do with the formation of-"

"Are you going with Mister Winchester?" Another student asked, leaning forward in their desk. "It would be so romantic."

Castiel’s jaw dropped. It was as if his and Sam’s personal lives were the students’ own personal daytime romance drama. And there was really nothing dramatic about it.

"Why are you all so interested?" He had to ask.

"Because everybody wants to have what you guys have." 

Castiel slammed both hands down on his desk, leaning forward and trying his damnedest to look intimidating. “And just how do you know all that we have?”

~

"Romeo and Juliet sucks. I refuse to let you romanticize that crap in my classroom." Sam leaned back in his chair, feet up on his desk, as he waved his hands emphatically.

"What? But it’s a classic… and it’s about love and-" The frizzy haired girl in front was interrupted by Sam’s loud laugh.

"It’s not about love. It’s about teenage stupidity… no offense." Sam added the last part when he remembered that his students were, in fact, teenagers. "A thirteen year old and a sixteen year old have no idea what love is, but they still manage to get several people killed in their quest to bone each other."

There was a chorus of giggles and two boys high fived while muttering “bone, hehe”.

"That’s not fair. I know about love. Like… yesterday Chad told me he was partnered with Mindy in art and had the perfect opportunity to cheat on me… but he didn’t because he knew he’d get caught anyway.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and dropped his feet to the ground, sitting up straight. 

"Oh, that’s very admirable. What a gentleman." He nodded. "I’m sure he’d put my boyfriend to shame."

"Are you and Mister Grace going to the dance?" 

"Hmm… we are chaperoning."

"That’s so romantic."

"Nah… the day after the dance is going to be the romantic one. The dance is just part of the job.”

~

Friday night, Castiel remembered why he never used to volunteer for the dances. He almost regretted letting Sam convince him to sign up in September… and then for distracting him so that they never attended… and then needed to make it up by volunteering this time. 

He glanced across the gymnasium and saw the tall English teacher eyeing him up with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Okay, maybe he didn’t regret it at all. But he still hated the loud music. 

The song changed to a slow one and the dance floor was almost empty except for the few teens that braved the stares to awkwardly sway back and forth while holding their partner by the waist or shoulders. 

Castiel looked back up and saw the wall empty where Sam had been standing. 

"May I have this dance?" Sam’s voice tickled his ear and he almost jumped. 

"Sam, you startled me." Castiel huffed nervously, eyes darting around. "Are we allowed? I mean, I don’t want to send the wrong message to the students."

"What wrong message? That we can dance better than them? It will be fine." Sam rolled his eyes and took Castiel’s hands, dragging him to the dance floor.

There was one wolf whistle and some giggles as they started to sway. Instinct had Castiel wanted to put his head on Sam’s shoulder, but the school environment kept him at a small distance. Still, he kept one hand on one of Sam’s large biceps while the other was clutched in Sam’s hand. He gazed at Sam’s face and was amused to see the other man mouthing instructions to whichever student was behind Castiel.

"Put your hand on her waist, not her ass." Sam whispered over Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel couldn’t keep in the bubble of laughter and he let his forehead fall on Sam’s chest.

"Oh now, none of that, Mister Grace. We have rules at this school." Sam’s voice was mock serious. "Room for Jesus, you know."

"I believe you said once that this was a public school and Jesus could wait outside." Castiel reminded him.

"Hmmm… so I did." Sam smiled and brought one hand up behind Castiel’s head and held him close.

~

"Happy Valentine’s Day." Sam lifted a champagne glass to toast. Castiel did the same and then took a sip. 

"Happy Valentine’s Day." Castiel reached forward from his seat on the sofa and grabbed the remote. "Are you ready for our very romantic night?"

They’d been planning it for what seemed like ages and they were so excited to have a night together with no interruptions. They’d even planned out their classes so they’d both have no homework to grade or tests to get ready. 

The doorbell rang before Sam could answer and Castiel let him up to get the door. 

"Oh man, I’m totally ready now. I can’t believe you are letting me have this. It’s the best Valentine’s Day ever." Sam spoke through a full mouth as he came back from the door. He set the box down on the coffee table next to the champagne bottle.

Castiel pressed ‘play’ and started up the movie.

As the opening scenes for ‘The Blues Brothers’ played, Castiel grabbed a piece of pizza for himself and then leaned back. He lifted his feet onto the cushion and squished his body against Sam’s. Sam wrapped one warm and heavy arm around Castiel’s shoulder and settled in for a night of pizza and cuddling.

And the most popular couple in the whole school celebrated Valentine’s Day.


End file.
